Shining! Royal PreCure
is a magical girl/boy anime series produced by Toei Animation and created by CureKurogane. This series takes place 2 years after the events of HappinessCharge PreCure!'' 'and focuses on Aino Megumi, who gains new Pretty Cure powers as well as childhood friend, Sagara Seiji and new character Yamazaki Kenta. This series also takes place in the events of '''Go! Princess PreCure, but two years later. Synopsis *''Shining! Royal PreCure episodes'' "With dreams, courage and strength! Shining! Royal PreCure!" Two years had passed since the defeat of Red and the HappinessCharge Cures had went on with their lives. Megumi, Hime, Yuko, and Iona had spend their days as junior high school students and were now going to high school. But sadly, their time together didn't last: Hime went back to the Blue Sky Kingdom, Yuko has earned a scholarship at a culinary school in France, and Iona has moved to America under the request of her older sister. Now, Megumi is spending high school with a smile on her face despite her friends departing, and is ready to make her school year the best. That is under she was given a strange charm, and she was encountered by strange creatures, who claim to be fairies from the Hope Kingdom and were followed by strange monsters called the Zetsuborg. They said that they were attacked by the evil Dys Dark and give Megumi the Royal Bottle, after discovering her true feelings. Now being joined by her childhood friend, Sagara Seiji (Cure Knight) and new classmate Yamazaki Kenta (Cure Mage), they form the Royal Pretty Cure team in order to collect the Dress-Up Keys, and bring and bring an end to the Dys Dark. Chracters Pretty Cures *'Aino Megumi '/''' Cure Amour' : The main protagonist of the series. She formerly was Cure Lovely, after receiving the Crystal of Love from Blue, and managed to keep her secret safe with her childhood friend, Seiji. Although she is a bit awkward at times and attempts into solving everyones' problems, Megumi is shown to be positive and skilled in helping people, whenever they need help the most. She has a high interest in fashion, and enjoys being around the boys, since she's the only girl on the team. After her HappinessCharge powers were destroyed, she was given the Royal Bottle and becomes Cure Amour, the Princess of Love, and her theme color is pink. *'Sagara Seiji /''' Cure Knight : The second main protagonist of the series and the childhood friend of Megumi. He has known Megumi since their younger days and somewhat knows her weak and good points. Since Blue's departure, Seiji has kept Megumi company especially right when Hime, Yuko, and Iona departed after they started high school and has became very close to her. He has a strong sense of justice and has a passion in martial arts. After vowing to protect Megumi, Seiji was given the Royal Bottle and becomes Cure Knight, the Prince of Swords and his theme color is blue. *'Yamazaki Kenta '/''' Cure Mage : The third and last protagonist of the series and classmate of Megumi and Seiji. Kenta is a young man who has a passion for baseball, and was almost kicked off because of his lack of studies. He is very high-spirited, and is a team-player and hates people who think about themelves other than others. Kenta cares deeply about his baseball team especially Megumi and Seiji. After he witnessed Megumi and Seiji's identities and wanting to help them fight, Kenta was given the Royal Bottle and becomes Cure Mage, the Prince of Magic, and his theme color is yellow. *'''Cure Selene : The fourth Cure of the series. She is the Princess of the Moon and her theme color is purple. *'Cure Gaia ' : The fifth Cure of the series. She is the Princess of Nature and her theme color is Green. *'Cure Crimson ': The sixth and last Cure of the series. He is the Prince of Fire and his theme color is Red. Hope Kingdom Dys Dark Minor Characters Items Location Media Trivia Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Crossovers Category:Shining! Royal PreCure